Do It Again
by DetroitBleachWings
Summary: Ichigo and Co live in america, but theyre still shinigami. However, when Marching Band season starts they have to manage school, shinigami duties, and the gruiling 4 months that is the Marching Band season. What could possibly happen? Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1: The First Day Of PreCamp

**ITS ME AGAIN!!!!!! So ok I no i said that i wouldnt start another story till one of the others was done, but i thought of this and my inner band nerd kicked in and i knew i had to write it XD. I marched 3 years in my school marching band, but i couldnt this year sniffle, but i knew i could make this one hell of an interesting fic with my experiences, and some false experiences XD So if things are different than your band sorry, this is just how my band is XD**

**I hope you guys like this, It was fun writing it, and i would have went through all of day one in this chapter if it wouldnt have been like UBER LONG! lol, day one will end in the next chapter. Pre camp may seem dry, but the real fun will start at band camp, i promise XD stick with me till then at least before deciding if this is worth your time**

**Band camp XD**

**I dont own bleach, blah de blah**

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Day of Pre-camp

*Beep Beep… Beep Beep… Beep Beep… Beep Bee* "ALRIGHT I'M UP!" Ichigo Kurosaki shouted at his alarm clock. He rolled over to his other side and slammed his fist angrily down on top of it. He sighed and rolled onto his back and placed his hands over his face. The alarm clock read 7:30. He hadn't had to wake up to an alarm since school got out in June, and most kids wouldn't have to for a few more weeks. However Ichigo wasn't one of those lucky souls, because today was the first day of pre-camp. He slowly sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before grudgingly pulling the covers off of his body, revealing nothing but his toned muscles and a pair of dark boxers, and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He let out a heavy yawn and slowly rose; stretching his muscles, and walked over to his closet.

"Hey Rukia!" he knocked. "Come on you gotta get up!"

"NoooOOOOO!" he heard Rukia whine from the inside of the closet. He heard her ruffle her sheets in an attempt to roll over and fall back asleep. "5 more…"

"No Rukia now!" he argued. "Don't make me…"

"FINE I'M UP!" she roared as she shoved the closet door open. Her eyes were still full of sleep, but she was definitely awake now in her angered state. Ichigo laughed at the disheveled looking girl that sat in front of him in a chappy nightgown. She jumped out of the closet and yawned, stretching in a way similar to Ichigo's, and flopped over.

"Yay" she mumbled as she started towards the bathroom, grabbing the handful of clothes she had set out the night before, and drudging out the door.

Rukia jumped out of the shower and quickly dried herself. Her normal lace bra replaced by a sports bra. On top she wore a white chappy cami and a short pair of black shorts. She brushed her short raven hair and pulled it back into a little pony tail. She pushed her bangs back behind her ears and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. If it were a school day, she may have put a little makeup on, but not today. After brushing her teeth she hopped out of the bathroom and re-entered Ichigo's room, giving him the signal to use it. He nodded and left. Rukia then grabbed her chappy the rabbit baseball cap, sunglasses, and a pair of white ankle socks before making her way downstairs.

When she got downstairs she put on her socks and grabbed two bagels and placed them in the toaster. She poured two glasses of water and proceeded to fill her jug full of water and ice. Ichigo came downstairs with his hair still slightly damp in a white wife-beater and blue shorts. Her ran his fingers through his hair and filled his own water jug. The bagels popped out of the toaster, Ichigo topping his with cream cheese, Rukia with peanut butter. The ate their breakfast as the grabbed their small notebooks and pencils and placed them in their backpacks along with their water jugs, hats, sunglasses, the lunches Yuzu had made them the night before, and of course, the giant bottle of sunscreen. They drank their water, threw on their tennis shoes, and left. It was 8:30. Ichigo threw his and Rukia's bags into his orange jeep **(Ichigo gets to have the same car as me XD) **and Rukia climbed into the passenger side. Ichigo sat in the driver's seat and started the car, and left the house.

"So Rukia, you excited for you're first day of pre-camp?" Ichigo snickered. While Ichigo was entering his 4th year of the marching band, this was Rukia's first year, considering she had just came to the world of the living the year prior.

"Well, with everything you've told me about it, and everything you've taught me, I think I'll be just fine" she grinned.

"We'll see. Everyone thinks it's easy until they actually do it."

"Well, there's no way it's harder than being a shinigami."

"Touché."

"What about you Ichigo? Are you excited? You always talk about the great people you've met in the band, and you have an endless supply of stories" Rukia inquired.

"Ya, I'm glad to be back, but I'm not looking foreword to how I'm going to be feeling tomorrow" he laughed. He finally found the sign that told him he had reached the school. _Welcome to Karakura High School, home of the Eagles!_

Karakura was a town of mainly Japanese descent located in mid-Michigan. It was a town of only few thousand, and they were well known for their academic and athletic achievements. The high school was an old building made entirely out of red bricks. The school itself was old, but not in that bad a shape, and they were up to date in the latest technology, so it wasn't that bad a place to go. Ichigo made his way around the teacher parking lots and around the school past the student parking lot, before making one final turn behind the school, where a parking lot was designed for administration, and the band. He parked his car next to one of the many cars that already littered the band parking lot and shut the car off. His and Rukia exited and grabbed their bags.

Upon opening the back door, which was directly connected to the band room, the many reasons why Ichigo kept coming back were already laid out in front of him. Yes, he already knew this was going to be a great season.

"Hey Ichigo!" Uryu shouted from the other side of the room. Ichigo and Rukia waved and made their way over there, where he was helping Orihime put sunscreen on her back.

"Morning Ichigo, Rukia!" she smiled. "Uryu don't forget to put your sunscreen on, we don't want a repeat of last year!" she warned.

"I'm not going to forget again!" Uryu shouted. Uryu had overslept one day last year, and forgot to put on his sunscreen. Consequently, he had second degree sunburns all over his body. **(I get um every year, and I never forget to put on sunscreen!).**

"Ichigo can you get my back please?" Rukia asked as she slathered the sunscreen all over her legs and arms.

"Ya give me the bottle." She handed him the bottle and he squirted some on top of his hands and began rubbing it all over her back, making sure that any place with a remote chance of seeing the sun was covered. She finished applying the sunscreen to her face and turned to help Ichigo with his.

"Go get our instruments and I'll grab our hats and sunglasses" Ichigo told her. She glared at him for ordering her around but did it anyway, returning with a large black case for Ichigo, and a tiny black case for herself.

"Where did you learn to play the flute Rukia?" Orihime asked as she assembled her clarinet.

"Well, when you're a member of a noble family, you're expected to play at least on musical instrument. And, well, since Chappy plays the flute, I decided it would be perfect!" she squealed.

"Leave it to you to pick an instrument based on the fact that Chappy the god damned rabbit played it" Ichigo sighed as he thunked Rukia's baseball cap onto her head.

"Shut it Strawberry!" she growled as she kicked him in the shin. He grimaced and bounced around the room holding his shin while the others laughed at his obvious pain.

"Why did you pick the trumpet Ichigo?" Rukia asked matter-o-factly.

**(Because I play it XD)**

"Because my mother was a trumpet player" he answered. "I didn't even give it a second thought" he replied pulling his shiny silver trumpet out of its case.

"Wow, that's lame" they heard a rough voice laugh from behind. Their eyes popped out of their eye sockets. They recognized that voice.

"Renji!" they all shouted as they turned around to see the red haired lieutenant grinning at them in his matching wife-beater shorts combo.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo gasped angrily.

"Haha. You may not know this Ichigo, but I happen to be a world class snare drummer, and when I heard about the marching band at you're school I knew I was in" he grinned.

"Whatever, we're gonna be late!" Ichigo huffed. He put his cap and sunglasses on before making sure his tennis shoes were tied tightly. He grabbed his backpack and trumpet and extended a hand to Rukia to help her out before exiting the band room to walk towards the student parking lot, amidst a clamor of Sousaphones and drummers hacking away.

The gang finally reached the student parking lot. The lot itself was an average size, but was awful for marching on. The lot was uneven and littered with cracks in the pavement, random grasses bursting through in random areas. The white yard lines that the band depended on for practice were crisscrossed with the yellow lines the cars used when parking. The red "4 step" gacs were fading out and there were about 2 lights to light the parking lot at night. However this is what the band had to work with every year, so they did. Ichigo sat his bag and his water bottle down next to the fence separating the student parking lot from the bus parking lot and grabbed his trumpet, making his way towards the middle of the left side of the lot. The freshman were making their way out with the podiums and yard markers, and Ichigo stood in the middle of the soon to be block on the 40 yard line. He settled on the red gac and set his trumpet down in front of him, pointing towards the large patch of grass in front of the lot that was the softball field, and stretched his arms, knowing he was going to need it.

"Get ready to feel the burn Ichigo" Uryu chuckled as he took his spot in the middle of the row on the 35 yard line. He took the Alto sax from around his neck and placed it down on the ground in front of him. He turned around and tied his hair up in a ponytail before placing a baseball cap on his head.

"Well, this thing is lighter than Zangetsu, but I don't have to hold Zangetsu in the same spot for 8 hours, so I think it equals out" Ichigo laughed.

"Can't they keep it down at all?" Rukia complained as she set her flute down in front of her in the middle of the 20 yard line. She was referring to the low brass section, who were busy blowing random notes and noises out of their instruments, and as usual, molesting each other through their clothes.

"Nah, that's just what they do" Ichigo and Uryu sighed. **(Ok, if you're a low brass player im sorry if this isn't you, but our schools low brass section is and has always been insane, so it's what I got to go off of)**

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO!!"

"Speaking of crazy low brass players, here comes Keigo" Ichigo stated. Keigo tried to tackle him, and missed when Ichigo clothes lined him.

"Ichigo! Why are you so mean!" Keigo whined as he jumped off the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you Keigo, I'm not joining you're low brass orgies!" Ichigo steamed.

"They're not orgies!" Keigo whined. "Well, not usually."

"Shut up Keigo!"

"Don't make me give you laps on the first day Keigo" Chad sighed. Chad was the very out of place section leader of the low brass, playing the Sousaphone.

"Hey Chad" the 3 smiled as he set his Sousaphone down in the middle of the 5 yard line on the other side of the 50. He walked up to them.

"Where's Orihime?" he asked. The group looked around, only to find her running out to the group.

"Ha..ha..ha sorry!" she panted as she sat her clarinet in the middle of the 25 yard line. "I had to pee really bad!"

"At least you made it out here before practice started, you know the motto."

"If you're early you're on time, if you're on time you're late, and if you're late you're running" the all chanted rhythmically.

"Same motto we use in Squad 6" Renji laughed as he placed his snare drum on the ground in the middle of the 10 yard line. "Except instead of running, if you're late we're gonna Senbonzakura you're sorry ass" he laughed.

"Not so loud about the you know what business Renji, almost everyone's here now!" Rukia growled. She was about to punch him when they all noticed the director and the band tech's walking out to the field, so they all quickly took their positions.

"Hello Hello!" one of the band tech's evilly smiled. The freshman smiled back, while the experienced upperclassmen grinned nervously. "I am Kenny, and I'll be you're marching tech again this season, as well as you're drill writer" he explained. Kenny had short black hair, which was always kept under a Detroit Lions hat, and was dressed in a black t shirt, shorts, and flip flops. He was about 5'8" and appeared to be in his mid to late 20's.

"Ello! My name is Justin, and I'll be the woodwind tech!" the blonde metro man waved. Even though he looked nice on the outside, the upperclassmen knew that he was a cold hearted calculating jerk when he wanted to be, which was often. He was also dressed in flip-flops.

"I'm Ben, and I'll be the brass tech" the slightly larger brown haired man said. He took of his green hat and placed it back on his head while re adjusting his glasses and shuffling in his flip flops. Of all the band techs, Ben was everyone's favorite. He was much nicer and his comments were usually more positive, instead of repeated "you sucks" he would say things like "hey that wasn't that horrible!"

"And I'm Ryan, the drum-line tech" the black man in the back said. Ryan was known for his strictness and unorthodox teaching methods, but was hilarious and even when working their asses off, the drum-line always had a good laugh every now and then.

"And you all know me" the last man smiled.

"T-Rex!" the entire band smiled. Tim Rexon was the high school band director, and everyone thought had to be the coolest band teacher in the history of band teachers. He was in his late 20's and had short brown hair was covered by a Detroit Tigers cap. They all stood before the band, which was composed of 9, 5 person lines. The instrumentation was good, 5 flutes, 5 clarinets, 4 mellophones, 6 alto saxes, 7 trumpets, 3 tenor saxes, 4 trombones, 3 marching baritones, 2 sousaphones, 3 bass drums, 2 snare drums, and 1 quad drum. **(Our band had like 37 marchers I think this year).**

"Alright guys" T-Rex started. "This is you're senior drum major Alex Clanlex" he introduced the tall man behind him. Alex was pretty good as a drum major, he was just more of a jerk than they would like sometimes.

"And this is you're junior drum minor Nick Justins." Nick was loved by every one in the band. He was a hilarious ginger who was strict when he needed to be, but wanted everyone to enjoy themselves as well.

"Ok everyone let's get this season started with some stretches!" Alex yelled excitedly. The entire band burst into cheers as the morning stretches started. They all turned to face him and follow his lead. They started with basic arm stretches, then neck stretches, then back stretches, leg and calf stretches, butt stretches, and ended by drawing the alphabet with their ankles to stretch their ankles. Then came everyone's favorite part of warm up, the mile long run to the middle school and back, while holding formation.

After the run, everyone that wasn't a shinigami, quincy, or super powered human who were use to constant physical activity, was rather exhausted after not keeping in shape over the summer. They were allowed a quick minute water break.

"You didn't tell me there was running in marching band Ichigo!" Rukia growled as she sipped her water jug, her and Ichigo leaning against the fence.

"Hey, you gotta build stamina somehow. We gotta blow air through the instruments while marching all over the football field for an 8 minute show. Do you think we magically build up that kinda stamina and lung capacity?"

"True. It wasn't that bad a run anyway. Now, If we shunpoed around the city for 10 minutes, then maybe I'd be winded" she grinned as they made their way back to the block.

"Not everyone is a shinigami Rukia" he sighed. She kicked him in the shin, grinned, and ran back to her spot.

When everyone was back in their spots and had picked up their instruments, T-Rex decided to introduce the section leaders to the band. He pointed first to Rukia, and directed the others to follow by section.

"Um, hello. I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I'm a senior and I'm the Flute section section leader" she smiled in her fake school girl voice. When she told Ichigo that she wanted to join the marching band, he taught her everything he knew about marching, and she was a natural. So when she auditioned to be the flute section leader, she got the job. She went back to her spot and Orihime stepped out.

"Hello, I'm Orihime Inoue, and I'm also a senior, and I'm the Clarinet section leader." Orihime waved to everyone and went back to her spot in the block.

"Hello, I'm Ritoko Kawashima, I'm a senior and I'm the Mellophone section leader in the middlevoice section" she smiled. She had blue-violet hair, violet eyes, and a big goofy grin. She was fairly well endowed, but not anywhere near Orihime or Rangiku. Her cami was black against her tanned skin, with red stripes running across, and she had a look of confidence. The mellophones and altos often had parts together, so they usually worked in one big section called the middlevoice, but when necessary, they did each have their own section leader. Ritoko slid back into her spot and her co-middlevoice section leader stepped out.

"Hello, I'm Uryu Ishida, and I'm the Alto Sax section leader, and the senior section leader in the middle voice section" he greeted as he pushed his glasses up his face. Ritoko stuck her tongue out at him when he reminded the band that he had the final say when it came to the entirety of the middle voice section, and he smirked back at her, retaking his spot in line.

"Yo, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm the senior section leader of the trumpet section" he said in his tone of indifference. The girls were already begging to drool over him, pissing Rukia off to no end. Ichigo was a legend in the Karakura High School Marching Band. His natural talent on the trumpet had earned him every trumpet solo played in every show since his freshman year, which was unheard off. He was promoted to the wind ensemble, the highest band in the school compromised mostly of Juniors and Seniors his freshman year as well, and skyrocketed within a week to the 1st chair spot. Not to mention, he had the best marching technique in the entire band. He was having scholarships thrown all over him about joining college marching bands. In fact, The University of Michigan and Michigan State University were at war trying to recruit him to their bands. To bad Ichigo couldn't tell them he was going to the Soul Society to be a captain after he graduated. He had already been given the spot as captain of the 5th division, and Rukia had been given the lieutenant position, but they decided to finish high school before taking the job full time. Ichigo calmly walked back to his spot and watched Chad walk out from behind him.

"I'm Yasatoru Sado, but everyone calls me Chad. I'm the low brass section leader" he said calmly and retook his spot. The low brass always worked together, and consisted of the Tenor Saxes, Marching Baritones, Marching Trombones, and Sousaphones.

"And I'm Keigo Asano and I'm!"

"Crazy" Ichigo coughed. Keigo promptly fell to the ground while everyone, including the techs laughed.

"Last but most certainly not least, I am Renji Abarai, and I'm the senior Drum-line section leader" Renji smirked, hitting his chest. Renji was an amazing drummer, and Rukia taught him a thing or two about marching, and he decided to give it a go. He and Rukia attributed their natural talent to their being shinigami, which seemed plausible.

"Alright, now that you know who you're superiors are, it's time to get to work!" T-Rex smiled. He handed the goc block and drumstick over to Justin and went back inside while the techs drilled them on the bands favorite part of the day, the 3 hour living hell that was basics block.

"Alright, freshman, copy your section leader and upperclassmen's examples of parade rest and attention for now until sectionals today when they will teach you properly" Justin yelled. The freshman gulped and tried to imitate the elder marcher's hands as they held their instruments, standing completely still, looking straight ahead, and not moving a muscle. Once the freshman had stopped fidgeting, the tech's smiled and began.

"Alright" Kenny started.

After an explanation on proper posture techniques, he made them all stand completely still in parade rest for about 5 minutes. No one was allowed to move a muscle. As if to prove the example to the freshman, a bee flew by and stung Ichigo, and he didn't move a muscle. Of course, he probably would have hollered out in pain had he not experienced far worse in his battles against the shinigami and arrancar. After the 5 minutes were up, he allowed them to relax as he moved on to his next point, holding posture in attention. He had everyone raise their instruments to marching rest, or attention, and had them hold it for 5 minutes. Now the burning started. Whimpers could be heard from around the band as the weight of holding the instrument in the same place without moving for 5 minutes began to wear on the rarely used muscles. After that torture, Kenny told them to relax as he went on to his final posture stance, playing position. They all raised their instruments as if to play, and held it for 5 minutes. Arms were burning, but you had to hold it, and hold it. For Ichigo and Co it was easy, but everyone else's muscles were out of marching shape, so it wasn't going as well. After this they were given a 10 minute break for water and to re-apply sunscreen.

"I didn't know I had muscles there" Rukia cringed as she rubbed her underarms.

"Get use to um" Ichigo smiled. He took a sip of his water and re-applied his sunscreen. It was 80 degrees out, and they were standing on a blacktop. It was 10 am, 2 more hours of basics block.

"What are we gonna do next?" Rukia asked.

"I would assume begin to learn proper marching technique."

"Fantasti…" Rukia's sentence was cut off when her soul pager went off.

"God Damnit!" Ichigo fumed. He opened his bag and searched for Kon's modsoul and ingested it. Rukia quickly swallowed chappy and the 2 left their bodies.

"You need help Ichigo?" Uryu asked.

"If you guys leave they'll notice, we'll try to get back quick" Ichigo told him. Uryu nodded. Ichigo glared at Kon.

"You better not fuck anything up Kon" Ichigo growled.

"Aye Aye!" Kon snickered. Ichigo growled and they shunpoed off. Everyone was called back to the block, and luckily Kon was paying attention before, so he knew how to stand.

"Ok guys, were gonna start learning proper marching technique. Would our resident Marching legend Ichigo Kurosaki please demonstrate for us proper technique and marching?" Kenny asked. Kon gulped and everyone who was aware of the fact that Kon was in Ichigo's body began to panic. The super star marcher couldn't suddenly suck, they would suspect something! Kon nervously walked out to near where the band techs were standing.

"Alright Ichigo, show us 8 steps at an 8 to 5 please" Kenny asked. Kon brought his horn up to attention.

_I'm in deep shit. I hope I remember everything Ichigo taught me!_

"He's doomed" Orihime sighed.

* * *

**YAY! So did you guys like it? If you have any questions about band terms message me and ill let you know!!! However i will say that an 8 to 5 is taking 8 steps to move 5 yards, or from one yard line to another. Its the standard size marching step. Please review, im really interested to hear about your guys' bands to XD**

**THE RED WINGS WON! And GO TEAM USA!!!!!**

**now if you excuse me, i have a vampire story to write XP**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning The Theme

**ITS ME!!!!! So ok I'm sorry this took so long, but I had a lot of crap going on, and other stories to write, so here we go! Chapter Two of the greatest Marching Band Fic on FF! Well at least i want it to be lol. So Last time our heros were left in a pickle, so what will happen!!!! We also meet the Trumpet and Flute sections, meet the pit, and even get some Aizen bashing in! Wait till you guys here what theur marching band theme is XD XD**

**and yoruichi is gonna come into the story later, and i think your going to like it XD**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOUR DONE XD and i want more readers!**

**I dont own bleach, or batman, or anythign except my car ichigo XD**

* * *

Chapter 2: Learning the Theme

_Previously_

"Ok guys, were gonna start learning proper marching technique. Would our resident Marching legend Ichigo Kurosaki please demonstrate for us proper technique and marching?" Kenny asked. Kon gulped and everyone who was aware of the fact that Kon was in Ichigo's body began to panic. The super star marcher couldn't suddenly suck, they would suspect something! Kon nervously walked out to near where the band techs were standing.

"Alright Ichigo, show us 8 steps at an 8 to 5 please" Kenny asked. Kon brought his horn up to attention.

_I'm in deep shit. I hope I remember everything Ichigo taught me!_

"He's doomed" Orihime sighed.

* * *

"Alright Kenny," Kon smiled nervously. Kenny began beating the goc block to give _Ichigo_ a tempo to march at. Kon began counting just has Ichigo had instructed, and was getting ready to take his first step, when something hit Kenny in the back of the head.

"GUOAH!" Kenny shouted as he was sent flying foreword, barely missing Kon. He landed on the hard pavement and was slightly scrapped up. The entire band turned to watch him fly foreword, seemingly magically.

"Damn Rukia I owe you one" Ichigo sighed as he landed next to Kon. Inwardly, Uryu, Orihime, Renji, and Chad all let out sighs of relief. Rukia had used a weak kido spell to send Kenny flying, to create a distraction so that Ichigo could get back in his body.

"We'll discuss my payment when we get home" Rukia smirked, landing next to Chappy. She entered her gigai and Ichigo did the same.

"Are you Ok Kenny?" Ichigo asked as he watched Kenny slowly rise to his feet.

"Ya" he groaned, wiping the gravel off of his clothes. He looked back to where he was standing, and where everyone else was staring. He slowly walked over to the spot, and delivered a kung-fu kick to the air. When everyone laughed and he realized nothing was there, he turned back to Ichigo.

"Just please take the steps Ichigo" he groaned, hitting the goc block again. Ichigo began his counts and took off, stepping off with his left foot first, taking every step at an equal size. His movements slightly rusty, but way better than many of the sophomores and even some juniors would be able to do by the end of the season. He bounced very little, almost none at all, and his knees didn't bend much, like the straight leg technique the band used required. Even though he was a little rusty, it was still excellent form. Ichigo stabbed his foot on the off-beat after the 7th click, and closed his feet on the 8th click.

"Very good Ichigo, you may relax and head back to your spot" Kenny tried to smile while holding his bleeding lip in a cloth. Ichigo put his horn down and looked down, to find his ankles perfectly centered on the yard line. He grinned to himself and went back to his spot.

"Alright guys, you may think you're ready to take 8 steps" Justin grinned. "BUT YOU'RE NOT! Now, we are going to learn how to take the first step" he smiled evilly. He showed them how he wanted them to do it, always starting with the left foot first, keeping your toes high and your ankles low to the ground. He then instructed the band to do so. He cued Nick, who began hitting the goc block, and the band tried to take their first step. He then made them stop, and hold the pose so that the techs could come check technique and step size. They all made their way around slowly, adjusting feet, step size, and then let them hold it.

"Let your muscles learn how this feels" he said, watching some of the kids wobble as the stood with all their weight on their ankle tip, which obviously met they were doing it wrong since the weight should have been evenly distributed, but they'd learn eventually. They repeated this exercise for 45 minutes, until 11 o'clock, when they were given a 5 minute water break to drink and re-apply sunscreen.

"So how was the hollow guys?" Orihime asked as she re-applied her sunscreen.

"It was weird" was Rukia's reply.

"How so?" was Renji's reply, obviously interested?

"Well, it was unusually….pathetic" Ichigo pondered. "It's almost like it didn't even try, like it was sent here to collect data or something."

"Maybe it's one of Szayel's flunkies" Uryu chaffed. Uryu and Renji both cringed remembering their battle with Szayel Aporro Granz in Hueco Mundo. After the war somehow all the espada had been brought back to life, probably thanks to Szayel's research and the fact that Aizen and Gin didn't lose their lives in the war.

"I doubt it. It didn't really seem like it was doing anything, just there to be there" Rukia replied.

"That's strange" Chad chimed in, making everyone jump at the sudden realization he was there.

"Everyone get back here in 10 seconds!" Kenny yelled, beating the goc block as loud as he could.

"Come on!" Ichigo sighed, them all running back to their places.

The band spent the next hour learning how to take their second step, which like everything else, was made much more painful than necessary.

"Alright, I suppose you all wanna go to lunch?" Justin giggled. "Alright, but you all better be in the band room at 1o'clock sharp!" He then waved his hand for the students to go eat lunch.

"LUNCH TIME!" Orihime shouted, making everyone look at her with a strange look.

"What did you bring today Orihime?" Rukia smiled as they grabbed their things.

"A peanut butter and roast beef sandwich with pickles and soy sauce! And then I brought some chocolate sweet bean pudding!" the orange haired girl giggled excitedly.

"I think I need to throw up" Uryu sighed.

"Oh don't worry Uryu I brought enough for you too!" she smiled. Uryu went green faced and Ichigo fell to the floor laughing. The group finally made it back to the band room and set down their instruments and bags. When they got to the senior area, the area inside the school where the seniors and juniors would eat lunch, many of the more exuberant members of the band were already there.

"Come ON just hit the fricken ball!" Matt Rythans, the junior baritone player shouted at the TV. They had turned on the Detroit Tigers game, and the Tigers were having a hard time hitting the pitch.

"I'd like to see you do better!" Tatsuki smirked.

"I'd hit the ball all the way of the park and straight into the Detroit River!" he grinned inciting laughter from the rest of the people in the room.

"More like you'd hit the ball straight into A-Rod's glove" Tatsuki grinned, making the laughter grow.

"Hey Tatsuki, how's the pit doin?" Ichigo asked as he sat down at the table with them.

"Not bad, the new members seem to know what their doin this time and me and Mizuiro are in complete control" Tatsuki grinned. Tatsuki was the Pit section leader, and since they didn't march they had been inside practicing all day, and Mizuiro was her co-section leader, but she held the majority of the power.

"Well that's good, I'm gonna see what I've got to work with later I guess" Ichigo sighed, biting into his sandwich.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Matt shouted as the Tigers struck out.

"Come on Matt it's not like they weren't trying" Ichigo sighed, not really wanting to sit through another year of Matt whining about the Tigers blowing it again. "Besides that's what they get for trading Granderson, he's hitting .420 this season, they screwed themselves big time with that" Ichigo chuckled.

"Shut it Strawberry, I don't wanna hear it from a guy whose only talent is blowing a trumpet and couldn't play a _real sport_ if his life depended on it!" Matt barked back.

"Didn't we settle this last year? Marching band _is_ a real sport" Ichigo growled back. He then smirked.

_Besides the fact that I could run 100 miles in the time it takes you to run one, kick your ass in hand to hand combat, and did I mention that I practically won the winter war for the Soul Society and am becoming a captain? But ya, you're physical abilities are far superior to mine_. Ichigo chuckled to himself and took a sip of his juice box.

"What's so funny strawberry?" Matt growled. Ichigo didn't wanna instigate, since he knew Matt was just pissed about the Tigers, but he was taking it too far.

"I'm just thinking that it's funny that you think you're better than me just becauseyou play on our subpar baseball team" he teased.

"I'll kick your ass strawberry!" Matt growled.

"What's with the underclassmen thinking they're so superior all the sudden" Renji sighed.

"I'd like to see you try" Rukia grinned.

"I'm gonna!"

"Shut….UP" Ritoko screamed as she kicked Matt in the face. "I'm so sick of you and you're shit! Sit down, eat, watch the game, and shut up!" she demanded with an evil glare in her eyes.

"Yes mam" Matt replied, slightly frightened. Ritoko sighed and sat down next to Renji.

"Thanks Ritoko" Ichigo grinned.

"Bah, he's been asking for it since his freshman year, I wanna see if he keeps at it, he thinks he's so superior to us since he's the starting D.H on the baseball team" she chuckled.

"He's as superior to us as Aizen is to my ass" Renji grinned, inciting laughter from everyone involved in the winter war.

"I WILL STAND IN HEAVEN!" Ichigo mocked, swiping his hand through his hair as Aizen had done.

"Oh Aizen-sama you're magical hair gel makes you look super evil and sexy" Rukia purred, running her hand up Ichigo's back seductively and resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know Rukia" he whispered into her ear. "This would make for some wonderful foreplay later" he grinned. She laughed.

"Maybe if I'm not too tired tonight, we can have our _own_ winter war" she giggled.

"I really wish I hadn't heard that" Uryu choked.

"Oh Aizen-sama, can I have some more tea?" Orihime pleaded to Renji.

"Not until you inflate my ego more Inoue Orihime" Renji teased.

"Oh but Aizen-sama!" she gasped. "You're already the most beautiful, powerful, and sexiest man in all of Hueco Mundo, and your skills in the bedroom are unmatched, whatever could I say to boost your ego even more!" Orihime pleaded, clinging onto Renji's arm. By this point everyone in the senior area was staring at the free performance being put on for them by the most respected kids in the band.

"Do you think they're in the play?" someone whispered.

"No, they almost seem like they're making fun of someone" the other kid responded.

"Tell me that my hair is the most amazing thing you've ever laid eyes on woman" Renji boasted.

Orihime gasped. "It goes without saying Aizen-sama!" she huffed, clutching her chest.

"Gin, you'll have to help me in my quest for justice today" Ichigo growled lowly to Uryu, resting a hand on his shoulder. "It appears my vision has failed me…again, and I find it hard to be a badass evil dude with this complication."

"Well maybe you give your vision a stern talking to Tousen-san, I find that scolding something while smiling creepily solves many of my problems" Uryu grinned as big as he could. "Now aside from that, how's the weather been lately Tousen-san?" Uryu asked in a way very similar to Ichimaru.

"Justice Justice Justice Justice Justice Justice Justice Justice Justice Justice….JUSTICE!" Ichigo repeated over and over, making them die in laughter.

"I've always thought the best way to bring the least bloodshed was to start a war" Chad grinned, making everyone laugh harder.

"OH OH OH!" Renji shouted, banging his fist on the table to get everyone's attention. "Who am I?" he giggled. He sat up, and took a deep breath, voiding himself of his laughter and emotion. He then looked at them with a stern look. "Laughter and happiness are for trash" he sighed monotonously.

"ULQUIORRA!" They all burst out. The laughter was unbelievable, drawing the band techs from the other end of the school. The group of 6 seemed to be oblivious to those around them; even they're other friends at the table.

"There is no one amongst the Gotei 13 to whom your help would benefit Kurosaki Ichigo" Renji turned to Ichigo, mocking his captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

"To the guy that won the war" Chad laughed.

"I kicked Byakuya's ass once, and I could do it again" Ichigo cracked his knuckles.

"I fight with pretty flower petals" Uryu laughed.

Ichigo laughed. "I don't just have any stick up my ass, oh no I have a while fucking…"

"DAMNIT I DON'T HAVE ANY MILK FOR MY CEREAL!" Ritoko whined. This caused the group to stop and turn to her, only then realizing the large crowd their fun had drawn.

"Um…..can we help you?" Ichigo asked slightly disturbed by the number of people staring at them.

"What the hell were you guys going on about?" T-Rex asked curiously.

"Well, um, you see" they all started.

"We're….er…"

"NEW TV SHOW!" Rukia suddenly shouted. "It's a new Japanese comedy we saw, and it's hilarious?" she grinned nervously. The others quickly nodded in agreement with what they hoped wasn't an obvious lie.

"Oh," T-Rex nodded, unsure whether or not to buy it. "See you at ensemble practice" he questioned them with his gaze, turning back around to head to his office. Everyone else slowly went back to their tables, talking quietly about what they just saw, and Matt returning to the game. The 6 spiritually aware war vets turned around quickly, forming a circle at the table.

"Ok, who are we blaming for this one!" Rukia hissed quietly.

"I believe this one was Renji's fault" Ichigo glared at the 6th division lieutenant.

"You're the one who started the standing in heaven crap!" Renji barked back.

"But YOU had to bring up Aizen!"Ichigo chewed him out.

"It's settled then, Renji, we're kicking your ass after practice today" Rukia stated. The others nodded, aside from Renji who groaned loudly, and the group quickly finished their food.

* * *

_Band Room, 20 minutes later_

"I still can't believe that happened!" Rukia sighed as they made their way towards their spots.

"We'll discuss this later," Ichigo returned the sigh. He went up to the trumpet row and gathered the music T-Rex had just given him.

"Trumpet Solo's galore, lovely" Ichigo sighed.

"Oh please, because there's something that the great Ichigo will have trouble playing" a small blonde smirked from behind him.

"Oh Julia it's nice to see you again" Ichigo smiled. Julia Loxie was a junior trumpet player, and was actually pretty good. She was the closest thing Ichigo had to a rival in the trumpet section, and helped Ichigo run things. She had short blonde hair, and had more mood swings than one person should be capable of, but was always good for a laugh. "Did you see this music?" he asked her as she took her spot next to him.

"Ya, we've got our work cut out for us this year" she sighed.

"Do you know what our theme is?" he asked her. Every marching band show had a theme, something it was supposed to represent or be based off of. Lasts year's theme had been the civil war. Since Julia's mom was head of the band committee, she knew everything.

"Well, I guess we were going to do the sea, until T-Rex talked with a friend of his, something Urahara" at this Ichigo's face went white, "and I guess he got a better idea. I think this year is titled, 'The Black Sun and the White Moon' or something like that." Ichigo, who had started drinking his water at the mention of Urahara to keep him from blurting anything out, suddenly spit his water out.

"Wait….WHAT!" Ichigo looked at her.

"What are you so shocked for? It sounds so poetic!" Julia grinned, her inner girl shinning through.

"Damnit Kisuke!" Ichigo groaned. Urahara had dubbed Ichigo the black sun and Rukia the white moon after the winter war, saying it symbolized them perfectly. Ichigo's sword pure black, the man who holds power, and chooses to help others with it. However, he has a dark side, shown only occasionally. Rukia was the white moon, the perfect complement to the black sun. A sword of pure white, Rukia was mysterious and wonderful at the same time. She guided those who needed it, but needed guiding herself, which she received from the sun. They complemented each other perfectly, and began thinking of themselves that way.

"This cannot be happening!" Rukia groaned.

"It can't that bad Rukia" Orihime tried to comfort her. Orihime was the first chair clarinet and Rukia the first chair flute, so they sat next to each other in ensemble practice.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard" Rukia growled. Orihime went white faced and backed away.

"Why you so angry Miss Kuchiki?" they heard a _way_ to happy voice sing from behind.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted, jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Awwww now is that any way to treat an old friend?" Urahara cowered.

"Not to mention your drill writer and theme designer" T-Rex scolded as he hit Ichigo and Rukia over the head as he walked past them.

"He's writing our drill!" They turned around, stunned by the sudden revelation.

"Well of course! The black sun and the white moon have to star in this little performance!" Kisuke sung from behind his fan.

"Attention everyone!" T-Rex yelled as he stepped on the podium. Ichigo and Rukia ended their death glares at Urahara and turned to face their band director.

"Before we start our breathing exercises, I would like to announce our theme this year, thought of by a friend of mine Kisuke Urahara" he smiled, pointing to the man dressed in green in the back. Kisuke took at his fan, and with a silly grin waved to everyone.

"Don't mind me everyone, I'm just a young sexy candy store owner" he grinned.

"If you can count being 200 years old being young" Ichigo growled.

"What was that Ichigo?" Julia asked, trying to figure if she just heard that right.

"Nothing!" Ichigo sweat-dropped.

"**You should really watch what you say around the humans, king" **Ichigo heard his inner hollow laugh.

"SHUT IT!" Ichigo growled out loud.

"Are you done shouting to yourself yet Kurosaki-san?" Urahara teased, knowing full well what, or _who_ Ichigo was yelling at.

"Bastard" Ichigo growled, both out loud to the ex-captain and inwardly to his hollow.

"Speaking of the theme Kisuke, you told me that the "Black Sun and the White Moon" were in the band, but never told me who they were" T-Rex thought. "I loved their love story though, it was so powerful, so captivating! The Moon's brother sounds like he has a stick up his ass too" he smirked.

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT NII-SAMA!" Rukia shouted, pointing an angry finger at her band teacher.

"Well yes as you can see Miss Kuchiki is the white moon" Urahara grinned. "Which means that the black sun must be!!!!!!!!!"

"Ya know Kisuke, I suggest not saying it if you wanna live" Renji warned with a look of concern on his face.

"Oh hush Freeloader-san" Urahara giggled.

"I'M NOT A FREELOADER!" Renji roared.

"Any who, the Black Sun is none other than that loveable strawberry…. Ichigo Kurosaki!" he smiled for a second, only to find a fist in his face.

"Warned ya" Renji sighed.

"Give me 3 good reasons to not to kill you hat n' clogs!" Ichigo growled.

"ICHIGO!" T-Rex gaped. "You and Rukia share the most beautiful love story I've ever heard!"

"Can it!" Ichigo growled.

"What's it about T-Rex!!" A girl in the French horn section gasped.

"Rukia burst into Ichigo's life unexpectedly, and was taken away by her brother just as rapidly to be married off to some perverted noble. Ichigo traveled to a foreign land to stop the marriage and sweep her into his arms for all eternity, saving her from her horrible fate and her jerk of a brother" T-Rex sang.

"AWWWWWWW" the band replied.

"Not even close" Uryu sighed. "But better than the truth."

"The truth was much more romantic" Orihime grinned.

"ICHIGO! I didn't know you were such a lover boy" Keigo giggled.

"This sounds fishy" Tatsuki whispered.

"So, There, the Black Sun and the White Moon, and as you have guessed, Ichigo and Rukia have a lot of solo's, but it should be a good show!" T-Rex grinned. So ok I'm gonna turn it over to Justin for breathing exercises!" He stepped off the podium and Justin stepped on, leading everyone to groan.

"Oh hush!" he started. "Alright we're gonna start just breathing in for 4 counts, then out for 4 counts, then we'll move to 3, then 2, then 1, then in out, and at the end if you're doing it right you should feel like you're about to pass out!" he grinned. "Alright, let's begin!"

**(If you've ever done Marching Band breathing exercises, you really do feel like you're going to pass out at the end, no joke).**

After 10 minutes of breathing exercises T-Rex took back over and they started looking through the opener.

"So ok you guys this song is supposed to be Ichigo and Rukia's meeting each other and getting to know each other" he said nonchalantly.

"Are you freakin kidding me" Ichigo groaned.

"Shut it Ichigo" T-Rex demanded. Ichigo hushed and T-Rex started playing the recording of the piece, which sounded eerie, then light, then scary, then light and sweet, basically how Ichigo and Rukia met. She breaks into Ichigo's house, he kicks her, she ties him up and explains to him about the Soul Society, a hollow attacks his family, she jumps in front of the attack and he becomes a shinigami. Then after that they had all their hilarious adventures together while he was doing her job until she got her powers back, which was always good for a laugh.

"Now if you notice, we also have a Clarinet solo, a Sax solo, and a Tuba solo in the music this year. Urahara has told me that Orihime Chad and Uryu, as well as Renji will play big parts in this show as well" T-Rex told them, flipping through the score.

"Kisuke" they all growled, watching him cower in fear.

"Enough!" T-Rex growled. "Alright Drumline, Ryan is gonna take you to the gym to practice your parts" he ushered. Ryan waved them to follow and Renji and Ryan led the drumline out of the band room.

"Warm up time!" T-Rex announced. He led the band through about 20 minutes of warm-up exercises and tuning, before he was ready to continue.

"Alright, Tatsuki how far did the pit get today?"

"Well we did a run through of the opener" she responded, twirling her mallet in her hand.

"How far did you get playing it well?" he asked again.

"About measure 35 is pretty good" she said.

"Alright then. Ichigo the song starts with a Trumpet solo, wanna give it a go?" he smiled.

"Are you gonna give me another option?" Ichigo asked.

"No" T-Rex grinned.

"Didn't think so, whatever" Ichigo sighed.

"Now Ichigo, it's in Eb, and…"

"I know how to read key signatures" Ichigo groaned loudly.

"Well then" T-Rex pouted. "Ok I'll give you a beat, pit you play your part too" T-Rex ordered as he started tapping the stand. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, and…"

The mallets hit their keyboards, a beautiful sound ringing throughout the band room, whilst simultaneously the wind chimes began fluttering. Ichigo took a deep breath and began blowing into his trumpet. A beautiful sound began to pour out of Ichigo's instrument, filling the room with a warm dark sound. The song itself was slightly eerie, symbolizing his feelings when he first laid eyes on Rukia, and the souls that he had been able to see. T-Rex listened to the pit and Ichigo, giving the band the cue to come in when it was time. Ichigo's solo ended and the rest of the band came in, not well, but it was their first time playing it, and they aren't all Ichigo. He then cued Rukia, who began her flute solo when the band quieted down. Rukia played her solo eloquently, the beautiful low notes fluttering throughout the room. Then Ichigo joined her, and they played together, symbolizing their meeting, and the song became noticeably lighter in tone, probably Rukia tying him up and drawing on his face. T-Rex stopped the song and decided they wouldn't play the darker part of the song today.

"Ichigo, Rukia, you guys play so well together!" he gleamed. Ichigo and Rukia just glared. "Ok trombones start playing at measure 9 for me will ya?" T-Rex asked. They spent a while picking at parts, and playing through that much of the song, until 2:30.

"Ok, we're gonna break for sectionals now, I want the section leaders to teach everyone how to stand and hold their instruments, and get to know each other. Dismissed, see you tomorrow" T-Rex said. The section leaders all gathered their sections and broke to different parts of the school.

_The Flute Section_

"I can't believe that bastard Urahara!" Rukia fumed as she kicked the door behind her. She had led the flute section to the math hallway to practice.

"Um…Rukia?" A timid looking brunette asked. Rukia looked up at the girl. "Why are you so upset about this?" she asked.

"Nevermind" Rukia huffed. "Alright, why don't we start by you guys introducing yourselves?" she sighed.

"Well," the brown haired girl started. "I'm Sidney Thompson and I'm a junior" she smiled. She seemed like a fragile girl, she was about 5'6" and looked to be all of 110 pounds. She had dark brown hair and green eyes, and a giant smile on her face.

"I'm Coco Riono, and I'm a sophomore" the blond said. She had bright blue eyes and long, shiny blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a green baseball cap and had a brilliant glowing smile. She was defiantly more confident in herself that Sidney was. She was about 5'8" and was very thin. She had long legs and short shorts, and the way she showed off her cleavage, Rukia thought she'd get along perfectly with Rangiku.

"I'm Brooke Lindershinkle, and I'm a freshman," an emo _looking _girl smiled. She looked emo, black hair, black nails, and way too much makeup around her eyes, but she was very energetic and happy. Rukia thought the short girl was odd; of course she wasn't as short as Rukia.

"And I'm Lola Kirk, and I'm a freshman too" a medium heighted brunette glared. Rukia could tell Lola would be the problem in the section this year. She frowned like no other, appearing like she really wished she weren't here right now. Her brown eyes appeared to be staring right through to Rukia's soul. "That's odd?" she frowned.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not picking up on any life force from you" she studied Rukia, who went white in the face.

"Um….what?" she stuttered. _Oh shit does she have some sort of power and know that I'm dead!_

"Lola thinks she can read people's "life force", but I think she's just nuts" Brooke glared.

"You're just jealous of my talent, and no I'm not an alien brain eater Coco" she glared at the blonde, whose eyes shot open. "I can read people's thoughts, but I can't read you Rukia Kuchiki" she glared. "Interesting…"

"Haha….ha" Rukia sweat-dropped. _This is going to be a long year!_

"Ok guys, I'm gonna go over how to hold your instrument properly" Rukia started, just trying to get through the next 20 minutes.

* * *

_The Trumpet Section_

"Alright guys, I already know some of you but let's go through some introductions and then I'll teach you guys how to blah blah blah" Ichigo groaned. Ichigo had taken the trumpets to the science hallway for their sectionals, and he was sitting against the wall while making everyone else stand.

Julia introduced herself, and informed everyone including Ichigo that she would be second in command this year. Ichigo liked her so he didn't really care, not to mention she was a good marcher.

"I'm Raffi Toroni, and I'm a junior" the brown haired junior said. He seemed, smug but friendly, almost like Ichigo, but not really since he didn't have a permanent scowl. He had blue eyes and tan skin, and was a very nice looking man. Ichigo liked Raffi, even though they fought every now and then.

"I'm Hana Yami, and I'm a sophomore" the shy black haired girl said. She reminded Ichigo of Sun-Sun. She was tall and thin with black hair and purple eyes. She seemed shy, but confident, and Ichigo knew very well that she was a smartass.

"Hey Hana" Ichigo said loudly to get her attention.

"Yes Ichigo?" she looked confused.

"Nothing offensive, but I'm gonna call you Sun-Sun" he grinned.

"Why's that?" she pondered.

"I…um… saw her in a manga I read, and I swear you're her twin" he lied.

"Oh, was she a good person?" she smiled.

"Su…re?" He lied again, sweat-dropping. He couldn't tell her that it was the 3rd espada Tia Harribel's fraccion, not that she'd know what that meant anyway. "Alright Batgirl your next!"

"Thanks Ichigo, I'm Erza Wayne and I'm a sophomore" the ginger girl smiled. Ichigo had nicknamed her Batgirl since her dad's name was Bruce, and Erza did like bats. Her hair was a beautiful dark red color and she wore it long, but today it was in a ponytail, and her blue eyes were beautiful. Ichigo would have probably found himself attracted to her had he not had a darling little midget sleeping in his closet.

_The Math Hallway_

"That's good Brooke now…" Rukia was showing Brooke how to hold her instrument at attention when she felt a disturbance in the force.

"What's wrong Rukia?" Brooke asked concerned.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I need to kick Ichigo's ass later…"

_The Science Hallway_

"I'm Ryuji Kirk, and I'm a freshman" the blonde haired boy sighed. He was Lola's twin brother, and shared her power to read life force. "You interest me Ichigo Kurosaki" he glared.

"Why's that?" Ichigo was interested now.

"I'm not reading any life force from you, and I can't read your thoughts. And Erza bats are mammals" he added, making Erza's eyes shoot open. "Ichigo is there a possibility that you are dead?" he asked completely serious, making Ichigo go white faced.

"**Can I do something to him King?"**his inner hollow whined.

_NO DAMNIT! _He screamed inwardly to his inner hollow. "I think I would know if I was dead Ryuji" he frowned, knowing he was lying to him, since he was partially dead.

"Interesting…." Was all Ryuji said. He looked over to the last girl.

"Oh…um I'm Lila Satoshi, and I'm a freshman" the blonde awkwardly smiled. She seemed like a very goofy, and loved to read manga. Ichigo could tell between her, Ryuji, and the super girl denying her powers that this was going to be an interesting year.

"Ok guys, and super heroes" he grinned at Erza, who laughed, "Let's go over the basics so that you don't look so bad tomorrow…"

* * *

At 3 pm the band kids were finally allowed to go home. They all packed up their things, but their instruments away, and got into their cars or their parents' cars, and drove home. And after Ichigo, Uryu, Rukia, Chad, and Orihime, well more like Ichigo, Uryu, and Rukia kicked Renji's ass, they did the same thing.

"Oh that's interesting" T-Rex said as he and Kenny were going over drill sheets.

"What is?" Kenny asked.

"Ichigo and Rukia are leaving together" he replied.

"Well they _are_ dating, he probably gives her a ride" Kenny waved off.

"Hmmmmmm." T-Rex wondered.

…

"Hey dad! We're ho….OOFE!" Ichigo screamed as Isshin kicked him across the face the second he walked through the door.

"Welcome home son and third daughter!" Isshin smiled. "How was your first day of pre camp?" he grinned, hugging Rukia.

"It would have been better if you weren't here!" Ichigo shouted, punching Isshin across the room.

"OOOOO! Can't you two leave each other alone!" Yuzu whined as she exited the kitchen.

"Dad's never gonna leave him alone Yuzu, just leave um alone" Karin sighed.

"Oh Karin!" Yuzu protested.

"Let us know when dinner's ready" Ichigo growled, taking Rukia up to _their_ room.

"Ichigo! You better not be making grandchildren up there while we're all home!" Isshin smiled as they walked up the stairs.

"Shut…..UP!" Ichigo screamed, throwing Kon's body, which happened to be in the hallway at his father. Isshin oofed and fell to the floor.

"Ichigo! Don't throw Bostov!" Yuzu gasped.

"Damn them!" Ichigo growled as he slammed his door shut.

"Awww Ichigo, it's just their way of showing you they care" Rukia yawned as she flopped over on Ichigo's bed.

"I guess your right" Ichigo yawned as he flopped down next to her. "Uck, I need a shower" he groaned, not really wanting to get up.

"Oh no you don't! I'm getting a shower first!" Rukia demanded.

"Over my dead body!" Ichigo growled.

"That can be arranged!" Rukia grinned, pulling out her soul glove and shoving Ichigo out of his body, his shinigami form falling over onto the floor.

"Ok I have to admit, that was good" Ichigo grinned as he got back into his body. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm getting in the shower first though" he grinned, pulling her in for a kiss. She kissed him back, and the kiss quickly got deeper and more passionate.

"I've got an idea" Rukia grinned. "Let's just say we don't need to argue over who gets the shower first" she smiled evilly. "Not to mention, you still owe me from earlier" she whispered seductively into his ear.

"I think I like this idea" Ichigo smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the bed towards the doorway.

* * *

**HORRAY!!!! So Please Review DX Ill beg if you want XD I hope you liked it! Its going to be an interesting season! Well meet the rest of the sections later XD Lets just say a certain red head is in the color guard XD**

**THE RED WINGS WON! And i dont have school tomorrow or Tuesday, thank you juniors taking the ACT XD so Im gonna see if I can get Bonded By Fangs updated this weekend too XD And for those of you who didnt, read the one shot i posted titled That Thing That I Said, based on the 16th ending sequence XD Thank you and see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shinigami in Marching Band

OMG IVE BEEN WRITING FOREVER!!! Im so glad to get this posted though XDIts a funny chapter i think, im trying to keep interesting things happening till camp and the actual season starts so pleasae bear with me XD

**I would like to thank those of you who review, and to my dearest buddies, you know who you are XD**

**I dont own bleach, or fairy tail, or zelda XD**

**I was watching fairy tail while writing this so lol**

* * *

Chapter 3: Being a Shinigami in a Marching Band SUCKS!

"Did anyone get number 38?" Ichigo asked the group. He, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Renji, and Orihime had all gathered for a group study session Orihime's house. They were going over their summer calculus problems, and the problem was, everyone had a problem with the same problems.

"Can't…..focus…." Renji muttered. He was staring at the TV, which was currently playing Fairy Tail. "Gray needs to stop crying. Jeez!"

"Gray's hot and can cry if he wants!" Rukia and Orihime shouted at him.

"Besides, it's adorable when a man shows his emotions" Rukia stuck her tongue out at Renji.

"WE NEED TO FOCUS!!!" Uryu shouted. "School starts in 2 weeks and these problems have to be done!" He huffed and sat back in his chair, pushing his glasses up his nose. "That aside, Lucy's pitfall trap is genius."

"What happened to focusing…." Ichigo sighed.

"The answer to 38 is 28π/6" Rukia growled. "Now shut up."

"The answer to 38 is 28π/6" Ichigo mimicked, furiously scribbling the answer down.

"So Renji, how did you manage to convince my brother for the time off to come join the school and the marching band?" Rukia asked the red head sitting next to her. Renji, who happened to be eating a Popsicle, choked on it.

"Well….um….you see…" Renji stuttered.

"You didn't ask him did you?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Not…directly" Renji scratched the back of his neck. "I left a note on his desk…"

"YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR ASS KICKED!" Ichigo and Rukia burst out laughing.

"That wasn't a smart move" Chad added.

"I know…I'm doomed" Renji sighed, banging his head on the table.

_The Soul Society, Squad 6 barracks_

Byakuya Kuchiki had been at a captains meeting all day. The discussion had been over whether or not the captains and lieutenants should develop a television network like they have in the world of the living. He had been extremely irritated that his entire day had been wasted at a pointless meeting. They ended up deciding that they would develop their own television network, and Byakuya would have a gardening and calligraphy show. _Great_ he thought, _just what I need, more time spent doing pointless things._ He opened the door to his office and walked in, taking of his captain's haori and sitting down at his desk to attempt to get some of his paperwork done before he headed home. He did a double take however when he saw his lieutenants desk empty, and a mound of paperwork stacked on it. He tried to hold back the vein that was on the verge of bulging out of his forehead when he noticed a note on his desk. He grabbed it and began open the letter.

"He better not be out drinking again" Byakuya sighed. He opened the letter and unfolded it, and his face quickly dropped.

_Dear Captain Kuchiki_

_I will be in the world of the living for the next few months participating in Karakura's high school marching band with Ichigo, Rukia and the rest of the ryoka, so please do not worry about my safety, for I am in Karakura. I will be sure to keep up on my paperwork, as I will come by every Sunday to pick it up and drop what I had off. Do not worry about my other duties, for Richiki is taking care of them. I will also make sure to slay the hollows in Karakura. When I return I will be sure to get you a wonderful souvenir._

_Love your lieutenant_

_Renji Abarai _

Byakuya stood there with a white face and his jaw dropped. He could not believe what he had just read. His lieutenant had left him for the next 4 months without even bothering to get his permission. Byakuya crinkled the paper and sent a hell butterfly to make sure that the senkaimon would be open tomorrow morning. There was going to be hell to pay.

_BACK IN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING_

"I feel a disturbance in the force" Renji shivered.

* * *

_The next morning_

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOORRRNNIINNNNNGGGG IIIIIICHIGOOOOOOOOOO!"

"BWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAA" Ichigo screamed as his father kicked him in the face for his good morning wake up call.

"You should be more alert my son, what if I would have been a burglar!" Isshin grinned.

"A BURGLAR ISN'T GONNA COME TRY TO KILL HIS SON WHILE HE'S SLEEPING DAMNIT!" Ichigo shouted.

"How do you kn… OOMPH!" Isshin shouted as Ichigo decked him and tackled him to the floor.

"You two are too loud in the morning!" Rukia yawned, opening the closet and hanging her arm lazily out if it.

"Ahhhh. Good morning my third daughter!" Isshin smiled from the headlock Ichigo was holding him in.

"Morning Mr. Kuro…" Isshin glared. "I mean Morning Uncle Isshin" she smiled tiredly. Isshin smiled in approvement and Ichigo knocked him out.

"He's so tiresome, I feel like I need to go back to bed" Ichigo yawned.

"I'm gonna go get a shower" Rukia yawned again, practically falling out of the closet.

After the morning routines were accomplished and Ichigo and Rukia triple checked to make sure they had everything, they hopped in the jeep and made their way towards school. Ichigo turned on the radio and popped in a CD, which happened to start playing Rush by  
UVERworld.

"We should have an UVERworld theme instead of Black Sun and the White Moon" Rukia pouted.

"Anything would be better than a theme about us" Ichigo sighed. Rukia nodded and fiddled with ponytail, leaving a comfortable silence, if you didn't count the radio, between the two of them. Ichigo pulled into the school and him and Rukia got out of the car, and slowly entered day two of the worst part of marching band. They entered the band room to find Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Renji already there and happily chit chatting while applying sunscreen.

"And I'm telling you Renji, Hirenkyaku is way faster than Shunpo!" Uryu glared at the red haired lieutenant.

"Wanna bet?" Renji growled. "You vs. Ichigo at lunch!" he shouted.

"WAIT WHAT!" Ichigo spat out.

"Everyone knows you're the 3rd fastest shunpoer in the Soul Society only behind Captain Kuchiki and Yoruichi" Renji grinned. "You'd prove its superiority way better than I would!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Ichigo growled.

"But we're still doing it" Uryu grinned, pushing his glasses up his face.

"Shut it Uryu" Ichigo snapped.

"Renji, did you have Urahara modify your soul candy into a mod soul so that you can fight hollows if you need to and the mod soul knows what to do?" Rukia asked, taking a rabbit plushy out of her bag, which blinked.

"Hop!" It smiled.

"He modified Chappy yesterday!" Rukia squealed, hugging the white rabbit close to her chest. Chappy was a cute plush, a white bunny about the size of Kon, with a big pink bow around her neck, and pretty blue eyes, and a fluffy white tail. Renji grinned and reached into his bag.

"I would like you to meet…GINNOSUKEM!" Renji grinned, holding the most adorable cat plushy Rukia had ever seen in front of her. It was an adorable pink cat with a little teal bell wrapped around its neck that jingled sometimes. Its tail was adorable and had a white end that flicked up and down. It had cute little black beady eyes and a cute black button nose, and the cutest mouth and whickers ever. Its ears were large and folded back a little with white tips, and the paws were white as well. It was adorable.

"Hello meow!" it smiled. Rukia exploded and grabbed the plushy out of Renji's hands, only to hug it tightly to her chest.

"IT'S PRECIOUS!" she giggled. Kon, upon hearing this, jumped out of Ichigo's bag and began bawling.

"I THOUGHT I WAS THE CUTE AND LOVEABLE MASCOT!" he whined.

"Shut up and hide damnit!" Ichigo growled, shoving Kon back into his bag. "Put those two away, the last thing we need is someone seeing our talking dolls" Ichigo groaned. Rukia pouted and gave Renji back Ginnosukem and put Chappy back in her bag. Ichigo grabbed her flute and his trumpet and they applied their sunscreen and head out to the parking lot.

They all set their things down by the fence and set their instruments in their spots before congregating again. Their conversation quickly shifted to talk about who would go out today if a hollow showed up. Little did they know, 2 twins were paying attention.

"I'm picking up weird vibes from all of them sister" Ryuji muttered low, right next to his sister, who was giving an equal glare to the group.

"Yes…they seem very unusual. I don't think it's any coincidence that they mingle together brother" Lola replied. They continued to study the group until Rukia caught on.

"Quick!" she shouted in a whisper. "We're being watched by the weirdo's!"

"That kid freaks me out more than Szyael and Captain Kurotsuchi combined!" Ichigo shivered.

"Who are they?" Uryu asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"2 WEIRDOS!" Ichigo and Rukia hissed.

"The guy asked me if I was dead yesterday!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Well technically you're only half dead" Uryu laughed.

"WHAT IF THEY FIND OUT SOMETHINGS UP!"

"They won't, we'll just have to make sure we're careful is all" Orihime gave the thumbs up. The others sighed and the drum majors and band techs walked out, signaling the start of practice. They all took their places and Kon, Chappy, and Ginnosukem poked their heads out of their bags to pay attention to the lesson today.

"STRECHIN' TIME!" Nick shouted as he banged the goc block loudly to gain everyone's attention. Everyone turned to face the drum majors as they began their warm up stretches. Everyone started with leg arm stretches, and as they were stretching, Alex decided to ask a question.

"Ok, so most of the section leaders were acting a little…well…strangely yesterday. If no one minds my asking, what the hell was going on?" the drum major asked to the row of section leaders in the middle of the band. The 6 section leaders he was referring to immediately sweat-dropped.

"Like we said yesterday, a new TV show" Rukia smiled awkwardly.

"What's it about?" Alex asked, interested in how this show could possibly be so hilarious.

"Um…well it's about this cat who becomes a pirate, and he has to save the cat village from the evil dog pirate who betrayed the good pirates and kidnapped some of the cat's friends. The cat and the rest of his friends have to go save them. It's a really good show, and it's also really…funny?" she grinned. Ichigo and the others sweat dropped again.

"Oh…" Alex looked confused. He then asked everyone how their first day of practice was, to which everyone lied and said fantastic. After they were done stretching they went for their jog around to the middle school and back.

"How can shunpo be so effortless and a quick jog fricken kills me" Rukia huffed as she returned to the parking lot.

"I thought you said it would take 10 minutes of shunpo to wear you out" Ichigo grinned.

"Stupid gigai!" she growled, taking a swig of her water. "I wish it wasn't so damn hot!"

"It's the blacktop, just live with it" Ichigo patted her head, earning him a kick to the shin. He grabbed it and hopped around for a minute as Rukia laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. "Bitch!" he growled. Rukia giggled more and made her way back to her set, Ichigo hopping behind her.

So today Kenny decided to torture them and teach them how to walk at an 8 to 5. They basically marched up and down the parking lot taking 8 steps and closing, holding, and going again. After about an hour if you can imagine, people were getting pissed. So they started going faster and faster until some of the freshman were tripping over their feet and nearly wiping out. Kenny, deciding to be nice, allowed them a 5 minute sunscreen break before they would start practicing a 16 to 5, which was the same technique, the step was just half the size.

"Well this sucks…" Rukia groaned as she reapplied her sunscreen.

"Pre-camp is the worst part of the season, then it gets funner" Ichigo smiled at her. She nodded and motioned for him to help her reach her back. Luckily no hollows had showed up today, and there weren't any disturbances in the spiritual pressure. They all returned to the parking lot and retook their positions.

"Ok kids, now we're gonna learn how to take a 16 to 5" Kenny grinned. He showed them the proper distance and all the techs gave their own input, even though the band had stopped listening by time they were done. "Ok, this time let's have Renji demonstrate a proper 16 to 5 for us" Kenny smiled. Everyone looked at Renji.

"Meow!" he nodded. Ichigo and the others practically choked.

_What the hell is Ginnosukem doing in his body!!!!_

_Where the hell did Renji go?_

_How did we not notice him leave!_

"NO WAIT!" They heard a shout. They looked up to see Renji jumping down towards his body, and forcing the mod soul out. Renji grabbed the pill and put it in his pocket and went up to Kenny and the rest of the techs. Luckily no one else was aware of that little incident, so it was all good. Renji counted off and marched the 16 to 5 pretty well, and landed where he was supposed to. He went back, giving the group the "I'll tell you later" look. They glared at him when Ichigo heard Ryuji.

"I sensed something strange just then." Ichigo's spin tingled and he froze, had Ryuji and his sister seen it or had they just sensed something off. Luckily Ryuji showed no signs of seeing it, and the rest of basics was spent doing 16 to 5's and 8 to 5's.

As basics ended the gang went to grab their things and head inside to the nice air-conditioned school. Rukia kicked Ichigo and made him carry her piggyback up to the school. They put their things away and found a secluded corner in the senior area to eat.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" Everyone shouted at Renji simultaneously as he sat down. Renji sat back as everyone loomed over him.

"You know those twins are breathing down our necks!" Ichigo growled.

"Relax!" Renji shouted. "Richiki called me and needed to tell me something, so I had to go meet up with him." Renji spat out. "The only thing was…when I got there he was gone. It was so weird" he pondered. "Richiki never leaves a meeting."

"Maybe an evil alien race is hunting off all of the winter war veterans one by one and selling our bodies and possessions on eBay in order to make enough money for their chocolate factory which they'll open up in Detroit in order to get people working in a poor city and then once all the people have jobs and have gained their trust they'll put something in the chocolate and make everyone into slaves and then instead of chocolate we'll be forced to make evil alien sex toys and chew licorice flavored gum all day while they watch Spanish soap operas and chew that new trident layers stuff!" Orihime shouted, placing her hands to her head and babbling. Uryu put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back into her seat.

"Please just calm down and eat your lunch ok Hime?" Uryu nervously sighed. Orihime giggled.

"Sorry, I did it again didn't I?" The others nodded and ate their lunch.

"Oh Ichigo, we still gotta have our race" Uryu grinned.

"With those twins up our ass? I don't think so" Ichigo scoffed. Uryu threw his lunch bag at him, and a vein suddenly became visible on Ichigo's head.

"You're just afraid of losing" Uryu teased. He knew he had him. Ichigo's fist clenched. He hated losing.

"ALRIGHT!!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN PRETTY BOY!" He shouted, pointing a finger at Uryu. Uryu laughed and pushed his glasses up his nose. Ichigo threw away his lunch away and the gang followed him and Uryu out to the track.

"Alright Kon get in my body" Ichigo groaned, shoving his hand down the squirming lion plush's throat. He found the little green pile he desired as the lion plush went limp and swallowed. His soul was forced from his body, and Ichigo became a shinigami. His black kimono flowed in the wind and his giant zanpaktou rested on his back. Uryu laughed at pushed his glasses up his nose.

"You see Ichigo, I'm already superior. You need to leave your body to use your powers, I can use mine as a human" he grinned.

"Uryu….when did you put your cape on?" Ichigo asked, half not wanting to know the answer.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Uryu shouted."I today am going to show you how superior the Quincy's are!"

"You know this is void unless I can use my bankai but I don't want to draw any unwanted attention so I can't" Ichigo grinned.

"Don't try to…" Uryu was cut off when they heard 2 voices.

"I felt it up here sister."

"The strange spiritual feelings…" The gang gulped and quickly used their respective speed techniques, Ichigo grabbing his body, and vanishing. The twins got up to the track to find that nobody was there. "Interesting…."

On the other side of the school yard the gang appeared huffing. Ichigo entered his body and put Kon's soul back in the lion plush.

"That! Was almost way bad" Ichigo huffed.

"We should kill them" Rukia agreed.

"We can't kill them Rukia" Orihime laughed. Uryu looked at his watch.

"Well lunch is almost over, let's just do this another time Ichigo" Uryu sighed. Ichigo nodded and they made their way back to the band room.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo?" Julia asked as they prepared for ensemble practice. "There's a few parts I think we need to look at in sectionals today" she told him.

"You mean the part before the tempo change?" he smiled at her. She laughed and nodded.

"And this is why you are section leader" she grinned. Ichigo flipped through his music, and was making note cards of the areas he knew they were going to need to work on. Section leaders were supposed to know where they needed work, and the section leaders in the band were all making note of the problem areas they had yesterday, since this would be their first day to work on music since they had to teach marching basics yesterday. Ichigo took his notes and organized his music on the stand in front of him, and Julia placed her music next to his. They were both on first part. Raffi and Sun-Sun, aka Hana were on second part. And Erza, or batgirl, Ryuji and Lila were on third part. Ichigo looked down the row to make sure his section was doing something productive before ensemble practice started. Julia was marking up her music, and Raffi was doing the same, while texting.

_I guess it works_ Ichigo laughed to himself. Sun-Sun was oiling her valves; Batgirl was panicking because the cleaning ball she blew through her trumpet somehow got stuck. Ichigo tried not to laugh as she ran around panicking, furiously blowing fierce amounts of air into her trumpet, praying that the little ball covered in wet cleaning agent would come out. She gave one last powerful huff and the ball flew out, only to hit Uryu square in the face in the row ahead of theirs. Ichigo couldn't contain his laughter after that. As a few tears formed in his eyes upon seeing Uryu grimacing upon realization of what hit his face, he immediately shut up when seeing Ryuji eying him coldly. His heart stopped and he quietly averted his gaze to the last girl in the line, Lila. His face went white upon seeing Lila however. She had a giant pad of paper, and was doodling.

"Um…Lila? What are you doing exactly?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh this? I'm doodling!" she giggled goofily. She proudly held up her picture, only for Ichigo to find Zelda and Link in a very…suggestive position. His face blanked.

"Um…focus on the music today Lila?" he stuttered.

"Ok" she grinned, putting her doodle into her bag and pulling out slide grease. Ichigo huffed and looked up to the podium, where Kenny had just stepped up to start breathing exercises.

When T-Rex took the podium after breathing exercises and began warming up the band. He then tuned them and they looked again at the opener.

"Now when the song gets darker after the fermata we have a snare drum solo. So Renji, you gotta be the bad guy" the director grinned. Renji gulped, remembering _exactly_ why he _was_ the bad guy. He hated the memory of that night. Coming and forcibly arresting Rukia and leaving Ichigo for dead on the sidewalk in the rain. He hated remembering the very real tears that Rukia had cried that night. He couldn't think of the last time before that he had seen her cry; it had been at least 50 years. He shivered at the memory, smashing her head into that poll as Byakuya nearly sliced Ichigo in half. He was glad that he was able to help Ichigo save Rukia in the end, but what if Ichigo would have failed? It would have been Renji's fault that Rukia died.

"I was the bad guy" he half-heartedly chuckled.

"Renji?" T-Rex asked, noticing he had lost Renji in thought. Rukia turned, and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Renji!" she shouted kindly. He looked up to meet her gaze. "I'm alright remember?" she smiled. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright! So you want me to give this a go then?" Renji asked T-Rex, twirling his drumstick in his hand. T-Rex nodded and gave him a tempo, and it definitely sounded like he was the bad guy. The notes were short, loud, and precise, giving the image of thunder rolling down the street, coming to capture Rukia. T-Rex cued the rest of the band to back down a little, and Rukia came in. While the rest of the band was playing fast, a testament to the seriousness and darkness of the moment, Rukia was playing slowly, representing how she was feeling when they came to take her. She slowly faded out and Renji got louder, until Ichigo broke in. He roared with his trumpet and he and Renji had a call and response battle, Renji would play and then Ichigo would return it. Ichigo got quieter with every response, his losing the fight. Finally he stopped responding and Rukia was instructed to yell.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screams as the band went silent. The bass drums then started rolling, the trumpets began a low growl, and then Ichigo returned with much ferociousness. The call and response continued and this time Renji quieted down with every response until he stopped. Rukia began playing softly and Ichigo stopped. The band quieted down and Rukia removed her flute from her face, and used her acting skills to bring tears to her eyes.

"Take even one step or try to come after me…and I'll, I'll….I will never ever forgive you!....You are going to die….so why not stay put and live a few seconds longer." The band quieted down even more and the instruments began to fade out.

"RUKIA!!!" Ichigo screamed. The band was playing slow sad music, and eventually it died down, to wear the bells were the only thing playing. Slow beats on the chimes. "I have to save her…I have to!!!"

"Rukia saved me once, I'd like to help her out if I can" Chad stated.

"I don't take defeat well, so I'm going to" Uryu grinned.

"So then I guess we're all present and accounted for" Orihime giggled. The band began playing again and quickly got loud and determined.

"Alright then" Ichigo grinned. "LET'S GO!" and the band played a powerful ending cord. T-Rex cut them off and everyone pulled their instruments away from their face.

"The emotion you guys put into that song is amazing, it's like you guys were going to save her from being executed instead of getting married or something" T-Rex gasped. They all chuckled nervously and sweat-dropped.

"I guess we were just reliving the moment?" Ichigo gasped nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "It was an…intense moment?" T-Rex grinned and began his usual picking at parts, beginning with the mallet part when Ichigo resolved to save her.

When it hit 2:30 T-Rex released them all for sectionals, they were packing up to leave when he made an announcement.

Ichigo, Rukia. The trumpets and flutes have that part before the first fermata I want you to work on together today, and any other parts you have together in the opener" T-Rex smiled. Ichigo and Rukia inwardly groaned and walked together down the hall.

Once they were in Math hallway (Rukia had kicked Ichigo and made him surrender on location) Ichigo and Rukia stood across from the others.

"Ok you guys, so we gotta work on measure 76 before that fermata. It's difficult because of the playfulness and the range. The notes are very short and precise, but it's not like a march its fun sounding. Then it slows down and then the fermata and then the tempo change and blah blah" Ichigo sighed. Rukia glared at him and began beating a pair of drumsticks against the stand they had brought for tempo. Ichigo counted them off and they played the part, or tried.

"No no no!" Ichigo groaned. "3rd trumpets and 3rd flute lemme hear your parts" he glared. Erza Ryuji Lila Lola and Brooke all played their part for the measures Ichigo ordered, Rukia keeping beat the whole time.

"Ryuji and Lola you guys are playing it to long" he told them. They set down their instruments and glared at the section leaders with their blank faces.

"Maybe if you two weren't putting off such strange auras we wouldn't be so distracted" they both growled at the same time. Rukia and Ichigo went white faced.

"Just focus" Rukia growled. She then turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo you keep time I'm tired."

"What? No Rukia, I'm better at knowing what needs to be fixed, you can keep time" Ichigo rebutted.

"I can tell what they're doing wrong just fine thank you!" Rukia shouted back.

"I've been in the marching band longer so I know more!" Ichigo growled. By now him and Rukia were nose to nose yelling at each other.

"IF I RECAL I'VE BEEN A YOU KNOW WHAT LONGER AND I DON'T GO AROUND TAKING ALL THE FIGHTS FROM YOU!" Rukia yelled.

"IF I RECAL I'M THE ONE WHO SAVED YOUR ASS AND LEARNED BANKAI IN 3 DAYS! I THINK I CAN FIGHT WHOEVER I DAMN WANT!" Ichigo shouted. "And besides you order me around all the time!"

"And this is the couple with the greatest love story ever?" Erza muttered with a blank expression.

"Wouldn't it be funny if they broke up in the middle of the season?" Brooke asked.

"NO THAT WOULD BE AWFUL!" Julia panicked. "Guys please stop fighting" she pleaded.

"At least I don't sleep in a fricken closet!" Ichigo yelled.

"At least I can tell when I'm hurting the people I love!" Rukia shouted back. This one hit Ichigo hard. His eyes widened and his scowl vanished.

"I…..I hurt you?" Ichigo stuttered, a scared tone wrapping around his voice. Rukia realized she had gone way too far.

"No Ichigo" she smiled. "I went too far…"

"You wouldn't say that if I hadn't hurt you at some point though" Ichigo looked away. The trumpet and flute players may as well have had popcorn in a movie theatre, this was intense.

"The only time you've ever hurt me was when you think that I can't handle myself in a fight" she looked away too.

"I just don't want you getting hurt" he looked at her this time.

"And I don't want you getting hurt Ichigo" she looked at him with full force in her eyes. "Have you ever thought about that? When I have to carry your bloodied corpse home every night because you won't let me help you and I don't have a single scratch on me! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Why is this coming out now?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know!" Rukia replied.

"Is it that time of the month again?"

"Probably!"

"Would it make you feel better if I let you fight tonight?" he asked.

"For now…" she smiled.

"Good, cuz I don't wanna hurt my little midget" he cooed. He knew she hated that.

"Can it strawberry" she growled, kissing him. He returned it and they had completely forgotten about their audience.

"I don't know what play ya'll are in but I want tickets" Lola grinned. Ichigo and Rukia pulled away, blushing and the others laughed.

"Ok, measure 74 now!" Ichigo ordered; the scowl back on his face.

* * *

_Middle Voice Sectionals_

"Alright guys, T-Rex wanted us to work on the intense part of the song so let's start at measure 85" Uryu ordered. Ritoko was poking her zit and frowning, completely unaware that Uryu was looking at her. "AH HEM!" he growled.

"Oh huh?" she jumped, looking at him confused. "Oh right" she smiled. She beat the drumsticks together to get a tempo and Uryu let them go. He cut them off after a while and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Alright I want the second altos and the second mellos to play that, I think you're playing on the downbeat instead of the offbeat but I want to make sure" Uryu ordered. "What do you think Ritok.." he looked over at Ritoko, who was now eating a bowl of cereal.

"Ritoko?" he asked curiously.

"Ya?" she asked with a mouth full of chocolate coco puffs.

"Where did you get the cereal?" he asked bewildered and confused.

"Don't worry about it" she grinned. She looked over at the middle voices. "You were playing on the downbeat learn to sub-divide more dumbasses!" She took another bite of her cereal, leaving Uryu with a blank expression on his face.

* * *

_Battery Sectionals_

"Ok guys you seemed to be having a hard time keeping tempo at measure 94 so we're gonna start there" Renji sighed. The battery was a little insane. He knew it was gonna be a long year.

"Renji….can't we just go home!!!" a pink haired girl whined. Her name was Sai Kurosawa, and she was…interesting. She was a junior tenor player. She had long pink hair, dark red, seductive eyes and a very long and beautiful body. Her face was flawless and her breasts were fairly large. What made her interesting was that she only wore a sports bra and a pair of shorts. The sports bra showed off her belly button ring and her tattoo, the Fairy Tail insignia right were Cana wore hers.

"No Sai we have to stay the rest of practice." He sighed.

"Renji, if I may ask, what kind of leadership experience do you have?" Sai asked, looking seductively at him, which in all honesty was just her normal look.

"Well, where I work, I'm the second in command of a very large…_shit how do I describe the squad? _Conglomerate of people?" he stated, his confidence slipping as he continued his sentence.

"So you're a delivery boy for little ceasers?" she smiled.

"Little Ceasers doesn't deliver" he growled. He then realized what she was insinuating and shook his head. "No...I'm actually a master in the arts of close range combat" he smiled.

"Oh so you work at a daycare?" she teased.

"SHUT UP AND JUST PLAY THE PART!" he growled.

"Why should I take orders from you? I've been here longer anyway" she smiled cockily.

"Because I am a good leader and…" Renji stopped mid-sentence when he felt a slight disturbance. He turned his head to the side, to find the person he least wanted to see standing there. He was a tall pale man with gray eyes and long flowing black hair. The hair was devoid of kensaikan today, flowing freely behind him. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a gray t-shirt with a dark purple and silver design on it.

"Ca..ca..captain Kuchiki" Renji stuttered.

"Please continue on all the reasons you're a good leader Renji, I wouldn't want to prove you wrong or anything" he said, closing his eyes. Renji was totally devoid of color at this point.

"You're pissed aren't you" he stammered.

"How could you tell" was Byakuya's stoic response.

"Should I run…" Renji smiled.

"I recommend shunpo" Byakuya raised an eyebrow. Renji took off screaming and Byakuya waited a minute before swiftly vanishing. Even in his gigai, he was still a master on shunpo.

_The Math Hallway_

"Ok you guys let's start at…" Ichigo and Rukia suddenly froze. Their eyes grew wide and they looked over to the side of the school where Renji was.

"Did you feel that spike in Renji's spiritual pressure?" Ichigo asked.

"Ya..I wonder what…" Their eyes got even bigger when they felt the second spiritual outburst.

"Nii-sama got the letter" Rukia gasped.

"Oh my god we gotta help him" Ichigo panicked. "Julia you're in charge!" Ichigo shouted. Him and Rukia began sprinting down the hallway in a hurry.

"Strange…I feel a spike in energy, and they take off" Lola muttered.

"Odd indeed sister" Ryuji nodded.

* * *

Renji didn't make it…

Ichigo and Rukia came across his body on the side of the school. He had put up a valiant fight, his bankai uniform was on, but his body was covered in blood. On his corpse was a note.

_To my Dearest Lieutenant_

_I will permit you to stay in the world of the living for now, since this is probably enough punishment. However, if you ever leave without my permission again, my "Senbonzakuraing your ass" is going to be the least of your problems. Rukia, if you find this letter I love you and wish you the best of luck this season. Ichigo if you find this letter…you're a spoiled brat of a child and you need to keep your hands off my sister. I let you win on sokyoku hill and don't forget that._

_Love your Captain_

_Byakuya Kuchiki _

"Rukia…"Ichigo asked.

"Ya?"

"How many drugs is your brother on right now?????"

Practice ended and Renji was taken to Urahara's for treatment. He was going to be fine, just severely sore once Orihime was done healing his wounds. Ichigo and Rukia went home and promptly crashed.

"Rukia" Ichigo yawned from his bed.

"Yes Ichigo?" she yawned in her closet.

"It's gonna be a long season…."

* * *

**TA DA!!! so i hope you guys liked it XD**

**WHO WATCHED THE RED WINGS GAME!!! Kronwall scoring in the eleventh round after Eaves wiped out XD EPIC!**

**Please review XD ill bake you cookies XD**

**And if you read Bonded By Fangs make sure to vote in the poll!!**


End file.
